Девушка Гарри
by Thanatos23856
Summary: Гермиона и Рон обедали в квартире, и что-то пошло не так. Или всё же так?


Гермиона и Рон ужинали на кухне в своей квартире в маггловском Лондоне.

— Гарри давно не было дома, — рассеянно заметил Рон, — мы не видели его уже год.

— Да, — сказала Гермиона, — На этого раз миссия затянулась, не случилось ли с ним что-то на этот раз.

— Ему пора уже найти девушку, например, Джинни. Она в него влюблена со школьных лет, они бы были прекрасной парой, как мы с тобой, — улыбнулся Рон.

Внезапно свет погас во всём доме. Рон встал и подошел к выключателю на стене. Свет не загорелся, когда он несколько раз переключил его. Рон чертыхнулся и вошел в гостиную, Гермиона последовала за ним.

Дверь распахнулась, и Рон отпрыгнул к стене, а Гермиона осталась стоять в тени двери на кухню. В дверях появился силуэт. Рон вытащил свою палочку, пытаясь придумать проклятие или порчу, чтобы защититься, но ничего не пришло в голову.

— Incarcerous, — сказал человек в дверях, указывая палочкой на Рона. Затем фигура вошла в их квартиру и тихо закрыла за собой дверь, взмахнув палочкой. Гермиона вздрогнула. Она чувствовала магию, исходящую от фигуры, — expelliarmus, — спокойно сказал он, и Гермиона услышала, как палочка Рона упала на пол.

Как только незнакомец закрыл дверь, квартира погрузилась во тьму. Фигура, наверное, снова взмахнула палочкой, потому что свет снова зажёгся. Гермиона быстро моргнула, привыкая к свету.

— Гермиона, — сказала фигура похотливым тоном. На нем был черный плащ с капюшоном, а лицо было скрыто тенью. Он подошел к дивану, сел, посмотрел на нее, а затем вытащил свой член, — иди сюда, — сказал человек.

Гермиона повиновалась, дрожа от силы в голосе мужчины. Она начала двигаться к нему.

— Подойди, — повторил человек. Гермиона прошла вперед еще несколько шагов, поднимая юбку, которую надевала на работу в тот день, чтобы продемонстрировать, что она сегодня не одела трусики.

— Ммм, — сказал мужчина, — ты готова ко мне.

Гермиона начала опускаться на колени мужчины, прямо на член, но внезапно, руки мужчины перехватили её. Он встал и поднял девушку, а потом медленно перевернул вверх ногами, юбка больше не скрывала влагалище. Он поудобнее перехватил её, подвинул к себе, и она схватила его за бёдра, помогая удерживать. Его язык проник между её складочек, задевая клитор, незнакомец начал вылизывать Гермиону, от чего та застонала.

Удовольствие пронзило её, а к умелому языку добавились пальцы, она пыталась прижаться промежностью ко рту, чтобы получить как можно больше наслаждения, вот пальцы сжали горошинку клитора, а длинные пальцы продвинулись дальше, она извивалась и извивалась, то сжимая пальцы рук на его бёдрах, то нащупывая возбуждённый член под брюками. Незнакомец рыкнул и перевернул Гермиону в нормальное положение, вытаскивая стоящий колом член. Он сел на диван, и Гермиона опустилась прямо на него.

— Нет! Гермиона! Гермиона! — раздался предсказуемый крик ее мужа.

Мужчина под ней положил руки на бедра, чтобы придерживать девушку на месте, а затем начал толкаться, заставляя ее стонать при каждой фрикции. — О, ты намного лучше, чем Рон, — простонала Гермиона, задыхаясь и держась руками за плечи незнакомца.

Рон услышал это и перестал умолять ее, смотря на любовников молча.

Внезапно фигура потянулась одной рукой и откинула капюшон назад, показав черные волосы, загорелую кожу, зеленые глаза и шрам в виде молнии на лбу.

— ГАРРИ! — крикнул Рон.

Гарри посмотрел на него, улыбнулся и продолжил толкать свой член в Гермиону.

— О, черт, Гермиона! Ты такая горячая! Такая узкая! Твой никчемный муж когда-нибудь трахал тебя?

— О, конечно нет, Гарри! — закричала Гермиона, подпрыгивая на его члене. Она наклонилась и прижалась губами к его губам, и они целовались и целовались, прерываясь только для нового глотка воздуха, пока она прыгала на его члене, он массировал ее грудь, — Так хорошо, ты просто не представляешь, как мне хорошо, Гарри! — крикнула Гермиона в экстазе.

— О, да, чёрт, да, Гермиона, ты такая сексуальная, такая узкая, о, черт, — продолжил нахваливать её Поттер

Внезапно голос Гермионы повысился ещё на тон, и она тяжело приземлилась на его член. Гарри едва держался, Гермиона была очень хороша, но ему хотелось, чтобы она кончила первой, — Я собираюсь кончить в тебя, — сказал он хрипло через некоторое время, сдаваясь.

— О, да, да! Трахни меня, как сучку, мне так хорошо! Кончи в меня! Я хочу забеременеть твоим ребёнком!

Внезапно Гарри потерял контроль, он толкнул свой член так глубоко, как только мог. Поттер прижал Гермиону к себе, когда оргазм настиг их.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он с улыбкой.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — сказала она в ответ, — и я очень надеюсь, что забеременею в этот раз.

— О, да, — сказал Гарри, — я хочу, чтобы у тебя был черноволосый мальчик, как и я, и чтобы Рон гадал, откуда у него такие волосы. Потом приехать к тебе на каникулы и быть любимым дядей, а когда он станет достаточно взрослым, мы скажем ему, кто его настоящий отец.

— Боже, я люблю тебя, — простонала Гермиона.

— Я это знаю, — закричал Рон, — Я знаю! И у нее не будет этого ребенка!

Гарри уставился на него и сказал, даже не касаясь палочки:

— Silencio

— Ммм, Гарри, — снова сказала Гермиона хриплым голосом, — ты знаешь, что меня возбуждает, когда ты колдуешь без палочки, — и она начала вращать бедрами, его член все еще был внутри нее.

— Ооо, — простонал Гарри, когда его член снова начал крепнуть, — черт возьми, Гермиона, что ты делаешь со мной, — сказал он, снова начав толкать свой член в нее.

— Я хочу ребенка, Гарри! Дай мне ребенка, — потребовала Гермиона, начиная двигаться в добавок к вращению.

Когда они закончили заниматься любовью во второй раз, Гермиона встала и рухнула на диван рядом с Гарри, где они обнялись.

— Я не могу ждать, — сказала Гермиона, — я так сильно хочу твоего ребенка.

— Я тоже, Гермиона, — ответил Гарри, — надеюсь, когда я приду в следующем месяце, ты будешь беременна.

— Я уверена, что буду, Гарри, — с уверенностью сказала Гермиона, — я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — повторил Гарри, и они заснули.

На следующее утро любовники увидели Рона, уснувшего связанным на полу в той же позе.

Гарри встал с дивана и отменил чары. Он левитировал Рона в спальню и убрал Silencio.

— Ты не вспомнишь, ублюдок. Ты говоришь это каждый раз. Я вернусь в следующем месяце, и ты все еще будешь в неведении. Ты не заслуживаешь ее, но ты лучше, чем никто. Я позабочусь о моей Гермионе, а взамен ты будешь жить... еще несколько лет или около того, пока это тупое аврорское отделение не распадётся. Тогда я, наконец, буду дома, и Гермиона с нашими детьми будут моими, и ты не подойдёшь к эту дому на расстояние ста метров, — прошипел он спящему Рону, добавив, — Obliviate.

— До свидания, Гарри, — сказала Гермиона, когда он вернулся в гостиную.

— В следующем месяце, — сказал он, долго и романтично целуя ее, прежде чем выйти за дверь, заперев ее за собой чарами. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то думал о любимой в подобном ключе. Гермиона была его.

Девять месяцев спустя появился их прекрасный мальчик с черными волосами Гарри и зелеными глазами. Это было подозрительно, но Рон был глупым. Гермиона просто сказала, что у ее двоюродного дедушки были черные волосы, а зеленые глаза достались от бабушки, обе черты были рецессивными. Уизли, услышав, умное слово, о значении которого не имел ни малейшего понятия, успокоился. Если спросить жену об этом, то получишь получасовую лекцию о его невежественности. Рон поверил ей, даже когда Гермиона назвала своего сына Никандр Гарри Уизли. Она с нетерпением ждала момента, когда сможет жить с любимым человек вместо Уизли.


End file.
